


Котик

by Rin_Okita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: АУ, где Оби-Ван в один летний день подобрал очаровательного голубоглазого кота. Только кот оказался с сюрпризом.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	Котик

Летний вечер окрашивал город в медовые тона – такие мягкие и пастельные, будто на картине. Июльский зной постепенно менялся на прохладу. Город оживал. Запахи липы смешивались с ароматами кофе, шоколада и свежей выпечки. Уставший от однообразной работы Оби-Ван – высокий светловолосый мужчина с приятной внешностью – сполна наслаждался этой красотой, хотя сотни раз ходил этой улицей. Домой он не торопился. Слишком хорошо было здесь, среди людей, чьи голоса успокаивающе действовали на мужчину. Кеноби рассматривал кафе с большой крытой террасой и думал: не зайти ли туда, чтобы выпить чашку кофе? Хоть как-то отвлечься от работы. Мужчина с нетерпением ждал отпуска, который должен начаться на следующей неделе. Возможно, даже удастся куда-нибудь съездить. Подумав о море, Оби-Ван улыбнулся. 

Пока он стоял и размышлял – зайти в ближайшее кафе или нет – в ноги Кеноби что-то врезалось. Оби-Ван посмотрел вниз и обнаружил большого худого кота. Животное отряхнулось, поднялось и с каким-то вызовом посмотрело на мужчину. На правом глазу имелся вертикальный шрам. Наверное, достался во время драки с котами. Сощуренные голубые глаза изучали Кеноби так внимательно, что ему стало неловко. Преодолев это странное чувство, Оби-Ван присел и погладил кота по волнистой шерсти светло-кофейного цвета. Казалось, животное нахмурилось и думало, можно ли позволить этому человеку себя погладить. Но потом само потерлось о протянутую руку. 

\- Какой ты красивый, - сказал мужчина. Голос его звучал тихо, чтобы его услышал только кот, - ошейника не вижу, значит, ты бездомный. И куда ты так спешил?

Котик мяукнул. Конечно, Кеноби его не понял. Он машинально гладил зверька и не спешил уходить. Кот понравился мужчине. «Что мешает взять его себе?» - подумал Оби-Ван. Он жил один и порой чувствовал себя одиноким в большой квартире. Даже обнять порой некого. Конечно, животное не заменит человека, но с домашним питомцем станет веселее. 

\- Не хочешь жить у меня? – спросил мужчина, скорее, из привычки. Кот снова проницательно взглянул на него и позволил взять на руки. Так Оби-Ван ехал домой с котом на руках, ибо тот едва не поцарапал Кеноби, когда он попытался усадить животное в рюкзак. "А он с характером", - думал про кота мужчина, - "но это не странно, он вырос на улице. И смотрит так подозрительно, почти как человек. Может, котику и от людей доставалось? Надо будет отвезти к ветеринару. Жаль, я корма не купил."

Оказавшись в квартире Оби-Вана, кот спрыгнул с его рук и с важным видом прошелся по коридору. Он осматривался и прислушивался, будто оценивал новое жилище, и Кеноби с удивлением наблюдал за этим. Наконец животное повернулось к новому хозяину и одобрительно мяукнуло.

\- Нравится? - улыбнулся мужчина, разувшись. Он прошел в гостиную, котик — за ним. Бросив рюкзак на пол, Кеноби посмотрел на кота, который развалился на диване коричневого цвета. Передние лапки свисали вниз, а голова была повернута к хозяину. Глаза сощурены от удовольствия.

Оби-Ван не удержался, подошел к животному и погладил мягкую шелковистую шерсть. 

\- Надо бы ужин приготовить, - сказал он сам себе, - ну, что, котик, поужинаешь со мной? А завтра я куплю тебе корм.

Услышав это, кот недовольно зашипел и слегка царапнул руку Кеноби. Оби-Ван одернул ладонь и недоуменно посмотрел на питомца. Царапины, хоть и маленькие, слегка пощипывали.

\- И за что ты меня так? - спросил мужчина без обиды в голосе. - Не любишь корм? Ладно, не буду покупать. Только не царапайся.

Кот снова улегся, приняв самый невинный вид. Мужчина пожал плечами и пошел в спальню. Переоделся и принялся за ужин. Кот все время спал. Но как только Кеноби закончил готовку, животное сразу же прибежало. Словно почувствовало, что время ужина наступило.

\- Угощайся, котик, - Оби-Ван расставил тарелки на столе и положил питомцу отбивную, на которую тот с аппетитом набросился. Мужчина ел медленно, поливая отбивные соусом. Он думал о странном коте, который, казалось, понимал человеческую речь. Хотя Кеноби это нравилось. А если бы кот еще и разговаривать умел... - И как мне тебя назвать?

Питомец оторвался от еды и прислушался.

\- Пушок, - сказал Оби-Ван, - подходит?

Кот сердито зашипел и обиженно отвернулся, высказывая к хозяину едва ли не пренебрежение.

\- Ладно, извини, - Кеноби примирительно поднял руки, - как насчет Тома? Забавное имя и...

Шипение стало громче и переросло в злобное урчание.

\- Давай тогда назову тебя Гарри, - предложил мужчина, - как Гарри Поттера. Или Леон. Или Чешир в честь кота из “Алисы”.

Кот мяукнул и столкнул тарелку со стола. Послышался звон разбитой посуды. Кеноби замолчал и осуждающе посмотрел на котика, который обиженно удалился в гостиную.

\- Котик, ты почти ничего не успел съесть, - позвал его мужчина, убирая разбитую тарелку, - если хочешь, я оставлю тебе отбивную. Или налить молока?

Ни звука. Видимо, животное сильно обиделось. Чем ему имена не понравились? Все так котов называют и ничего. А этому столько всего не нравился. Но Кеноби не собирался выбрасывать питомца. Как ни странно, капризный котик успел ему пронравиться.

Решив повременить с именем питомца, мужчина отправился спать. По пути в спальню заглянул в гостиную. Кот спал. Оби-Ван ласково его погладил.

\- Спокойной ночи, котик, - сказал Кеноби.

*****

После полуночи, когда Оби-Ван крепко спал, кот проснулся. Потянулся, спрыгнул на пол и превратился в обнаженного парня. Он тихо прошелся по гостиной, рассматривая помещение. Незнакомец прекрасно ориентировался в темноте. Затем парень отправился на кухню.

\- Вот же человек, - негромко хмыкнул он, - неазвать меня такими именами? Это надо додуматься! В следующий раз поцарапаю. Или укушу.

Парень заглянул в холодильник и, обнаружив там пиццу, с наслаждением съел два куска. 

\- Скажешь спасибо, человек, что я всю не съел, - улыбнулся парень. Бледный свет из холодильника высвечивал привлекательное треугольное лицо, въющиеся русые волосы, линии ключиц, худое тело с развитыми мышцами. Незнакомец посмотрел на плиту и собрался сварить кофе, но передумал. Это уже чересчур нагло даже для него. И запах кофе останется. Поэтому парень просто выпил полбутылки молока. Довольный и сытый, отправился в спальню. Подошел к кровати и склонился над спящим Оби-Ваном.

\- А ты милый, человек, - прошептал парень, нежно почесав светлую бороду спящего. Погладил растрепанные волосы. - Вот бы ты полюбил меня, и я навсегда стал человеком. Так и быть, я поживу у тебя недолго. Присмотрю за тобой. 

Он улегся на кровать, обнял укутанного в одеяло Кеноби и закрыл глаза.

*****

Утром Кеноби начал неторопливо собираться на работу. Он просыпался рано, поэтому у мужчины было достаточно времени. Первым делом он обнаружил спящего возле него котика. Животное растянулось на добрую половину кровати так, словно вся мебель вместе с комнатой принадлежала ему. Оби-Ван почесал кота за ушком и поцеловал в лоб.

\- Решил спать со мной? - спросил мужчина, надевая рубашку. Питомец приоткрыл голубой глаз и заинтересованно взглянул на хозяина. Широко зевнув, фыркнул и отвернулся. - Не обижайся, котик. Откуда мне знать, какое имя ты предпочитаешь? Будешь завтракать? Я оставлю тебе пиццу и молоко.

В холодильнике, открыв коробку с пиццей, Оби-Ван обнаружил, что там не хватает двух кусков. И молока в бутылке уменьшилось. Кеноби пытался вспомнить, ел ли он вчера пиццу. Но мужчина был уверен: ему хватило отбивных. Тогда куда подевалась пицца? Оби-Ван собственными глазами видел: в блюде, которое ему упаковали в кафе, были все куски. Или он начал есть во время сна? Лунатик-обжора, этого только не хватало. Но не мог же кот залезть в холодильник и съесть пиццу!

Решив, что разберется с этим вопросом позже, Оби-Ван поторопился на работу. Впервые в жизни он не стал задерживаться в офисе дольше, чем нужно. По окончанию рабочего дня Кеноби сразу же ушел домой, зная, что его кто-то ждет. 

Обиженный котик ждал хозяина у двери. В отместку за то, что Оби-Ван оставил его одного, животное растаскало по коридору обувь. Мужчина вздохнул. 

\- Не обижайся, малыш, - сказал Кеноби, - я должен ходить на работу. С этим ничего не поделать. 

Кот был с ним несогласен. Он удалилия в гостиную, гордо подняв пушистый хвост. Оби-Ван взъерошил волосы и поставил обувь на место. Хорошо, что маленький сожитель не разодрвл туфли, не то пришлось бы покупать новые. 

Зато пострадали занавески на кухне. Кот, очевидно, решил на них покататься, так как ткань была изодрана в клочья. Вместо того, чтобы сердиться, Оби-Ван рассмеялся. 

\- Мне точно с тобой не будет скучно, - сказал мужчина, - что же, поживу пока без занавесок. Котик, будешь ужинать? 

Котик от вкусной еды не отказался. Он разлегся посреди кухни и лениво наблюдал, как Кеноби моет посуду. А когда Оби-Ван сел в гостиной и включил телевизор, прыгнул ему на колени. Мужчина обнял животное и подумал, что рад появлению кота в своей жизни. 

*****

Ночью кот, превратившись в парня, походил по спальне, разминая мышцы. Стащил из холодильника пирожные, которые Оби-Ван купил себе. Съел яблоко, а затем сварил кофе. 

\- Наглею я, - пробормотал парень себе под нос, - но ты тоже хорош, человек. Снова выдумывал мне идиотские имена! У меня уже есть имя - Энакин. 

Он выпил кофе и убрал за собой. Вернулся в спальню, сладко зевая. Склонился над Кеноби и погладил его волосы. Оби-Ван пошевелился. 

\- Что за человек, - прошептал парень. Поцеловав мужчину в щеку, он прошептал: - Меня зовут Энакин, понял? 

И улегся спать с Кеноби. 

*****

Оби-Ван все утро недоумевал, куда подевались его пирожные. Он осмотрел весь холодильник, но любимых сладостей не нашел. Удивленно посмотрел на кота. Тот демонстративно разлегся на столе. "В моей квартире появился домовой", - подумал Кеноби, засыпая кофе в джезву, - "иного объяснения я не нахожу".

Вечером после работы мужчина с облегчением обнаружил, что кот ничего не разбил и не разодрал. Животное вообще вело себя очень прилично и с удовольствием позволило почесать шею. Время от времени котик смотрел на Оби-Вана, и Кеноби помимо воли улыбался. 

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнес он, - вчера мне кое-что приснилось. Нечто странное. Хотя сны всегда странные, не так ли? Словно кто-то ходил в доме. И он мне назвал странное имя. Вдруг тебе понравится. 

Кот даже шевелиться перестал. 

\- Энакин? - неуверенно и осторожно произнес Оби-Ван. Питомец радостно мяукнул и начал гладиться о грудь хозяина. Мужчина был удивлен, но реакция котика ему понравилась. - Доволен? Что же, теперь тебя зовут Энакин. 

У кота оказался сложный характер. Он мог обидеться на мелочь и дуться весь вечер. Наутро Энакин вел себя как ни в чем не бывало. Если животному не нравился предмет интерьера, вещь сразу же оказывалась разбитой или разодранной. Кот с подозрением относился к знакомым Оби-Вана и подружился только с дочерью друга Кеноби, Асокой. Тем не менее, Оби-Ван не мог представить себе вечер без Энакина, который взбирался ему на грудь и громко урчал. И хотя котик засыпал в гостиной, по утрам он обязательно находился на кровати рядом с хозяином. А когда животное узнало об отпуске Оби-Вана, пришло в такой восторг, что мужчина отложил поездку на море и вообще куда-либо. Он не мог оставить Энакина одного и был уверен: кот ни за что не простит, если Кеноби отдаст его на месяц соседям. 

Оби-Ван так и не смог понять, кто ворует у него еду.

В одно воскресное утро Кеноби, проснувшись, лежал на кровати и радовался, что не нужно никуда спешить. На обнаженной груди развалился Энакин. Время от времени Оби-Ван гладил котика. На душе было легко, словно он действительно находился в отеле у морского побережья. Мягкая шерсть кота нежно щекотала кожу, когда тот потягивался. 

\- Кажется, я не зря тогда забрал тебя с собой, - заговорил Оби-Ван, - ты удивительный, Энакин.

Котик повернул к мужчине довольную мордочку, провел лапкой по груди, едва ощутимо царапая. Кеноби обнял его. 

\- Спасибо за то, что ты рядом. Я люблю тебя, Энакин. 

В тот же миг кот стал невероятно тяжелым. Оби-Ван сначала с удивлением, а потом с нарастающим ужасом обнаружил, что придавлен к кровати незнакомым парнем, чье лицо находилось неприлично близко от его собственного. 

Они смотрели друг на друга. Парень заговорил первым:

\- Так ты и вправду меня любишь, раз я смог вернуться в облик человека днем. 

Он приподнялся. Кеноби почувствовал еще и смущение, так как незнакомец был голым. 

\- Ты... ты кто? - вырвалось у него. Голубые глаза парня изумленно уставились на мужчину. 

\- Не узнаешь меня, Оби-Ван? - парень снова склонился над ним. Кеноби затаил дыхание, когда собеседник коснулся губами ключицы. Волнистые волосы нежно касались шеи. - Я твой кот Энакин. 

\- Но ты... слезь с меня, - наконец попросил мужчина. Ибо говорить с котом... то есть, с парнем в таком положении было затруднительно. 

\- Странно, несколько минут назад ты сам уложил меня себе на грудь, - хмыкнул Энакин, но просьбу исполнил, - видишь ли, я так бы и остался котом, если бы меня кто-нибудь не полюбил. Я мог превращаться в человека по ночам и то на короткое время. 

\- Так вот, кто воровал еду из холодильника, - догадался Кеноби. Энакин не удержался от смеха. 

\- Было забавно слушать, как ты строишь предположения то о призраке, то о полтергейсте, - сказал он, улегшись возле мужчины. Оби-Ван, наоборот, сел. Обескураженный и сбитый с толку внезапной сменой облика домашнего животного, он все еще не мог поверить в происходящее. 

\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? - спросил Кеноби. 

\- Для начала скажу, что ты мне тоже понравился, - Энакин подмигнул ему, и мужчина отвернулся. Казалось, вселенская кошачья наглость так и осталась у парня. А еще эта манера подтягиваться. Ну, точно как кот! - Ты слишком добрый для этого мира, человек. А еще мы можем куда-то поехать, как ты и хотел. 

\- Значит, выселяться ты не собираешься? - уточнил Оби-Ван. Хотя точно знал: никуда он не прогонит юношу, у которого даже одежды нет. 

\- А ты точно хочешь, чтобы я ушел? - парень словно мысли читал. 

Кеноби вздохнул и поднялся, стараясь меньше смотреть на Энакина. Ему было хоть бы что от взглядов Кеноби, а вот мужчина чувствовал себя неловко. Тем более, если вспомнить, что совсем недавно этот парень лежал на нем. 

\- Поживешь какое-то время у меня, - сказал мужчина, - а там посмотрим. Сейчас найду тебе подходящую одежду. 

\- Ну-ну, Оби-Ван, никуда ты от меня не денешься, - весело изрек Энакин, - а я подожду, когда ты сам это поймешь.


End file.
